James, Edward and the Snow
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Adaption of the Stationmaster's story 'Partnership' requested by tate310. James has to help Edward clear the snow- but he wants to help Percy with the presents train.


The engines were very excited, as it was now December, and Christmas was just round the corner. This meant extra work, but they didn't mind- especially if it was to help towards Christmas parties.

One day, the Fat Controller told his engines that the annual Christmas festival was coming that night, and there was a lot of work to be done.

"I have a lot of jobs for you all to do, and I hope you will fill them out successfully and without complaint, as you've only got today to do it." He told them sternly.

"Yes sir!" They all said in chorus. James hoped he would get to work with his friend, Percy as the two were very close, and James liked looking out for Percy, even if he didn't always show that.

"Right then. Gordon, I want you to take the passengers to the festival."

Gordon was pleased.

"Yes of course sir-what better engine for the job than an express engine?"

"Thomas, your job is to collect the decorations from Brendam Docks and bring them to Knapford."

"Yes sir!" The blue tank engine peeped happily. "I'll have the job done in a jiffy!"

"Yes, now, I want Percy to take the presents train this year."

Percy was delighted. Pulling the presents train was considered an honour among the engines, as it brought joy to the people at the party, and this in turn brought joy to the engines themselves.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Percy trilled looking very excited at this turn of events, whereas James' face began to sour. He wanted to work with Percy. Why wasn't he getting to work with his friend? That only left Henry, himself and Edward.

"Henry, you are to collect the food for the party, and James, you will be working with Edward to clear the snow away."

"Yes sir." Edward replied respectfully, but James was cross. Not only was he not able to work with Percy, but he was stuck clearing snow- the most boring job ever!

"Please, sir, can't I help Percy pull the presents train?" He asked.

"No, James, Percy can manage himself. You are working with Edward, and that's that." The Fat Controller said crossly, and he walked away.

James sulked. He was not happy at all.

...

Later, James and Edward were clearing the snow away from the tracks, so that everyone else could bring food, presents, people and decorations to the party.

"Look, James I'm sorry you have to work with me today instead of Percy. But he did say we'd have to do the work without complaint." Edward reminded his friend.

"He did. Besides, James, you'll still see Percy at the festival." James' driver reminded him. But this made James annoyed as he wanted to see his friend now.

Things were going reasonably well, despite James' bad mood. They soon cleared some of the main lines from the snow and got rid of snowdrifts with ease.

But soon there was trouble. Edward tried to clear a particulary large snowdrift, but he couldn't manage it by himself, and soon the old engine was exhausted.

"I can't clear this lot, driver." He panted.

"We'll have to phone Sir Topham." The fireman said.

"Not a good idea, Sid. He'll be getting ready for the celebrations tonight." The driver replied.

"But we need to clear the line!" Edward pointed out. "Other engines need to get through here!" He was very upset, and this made James feel sorry for him. He didn't like seeing any of his friends unhappy.

"I'll help you, Edward." He offered kindly.

"Will you? Oh, thank you James!" Edward replied joyfully, beaming from buffer to buffer.

"He'll be your back engine." Edward's driver told James. So after moving round awkwardly, James was facing the snowdrift, and Edward was coupled behind him with his own snowplough pointing the other way, like how Donald and Douglas would clear the snow, but without a van in the middle.

Soon, James determinedly ploughed through the stubborn snowdrift and the two engines were on their way again, jubilant in their triumph against the snowdrift.

...

Later, at the party, James and Edward were talking.

"Thanks for what you did back there, James. I appreciate it." Edward told James sincerely.

"Well, that's what friends are for." James smiled. "You know, I enjoyed working with you in the end Edward. It's nice to work with someone else."

"I agree." The older engine said.

But before James could respond, Percy puffed in, not only with the presents train...but the Fat Controller as well.

"Well done everyone! You all worked splendidly. And James, I heard about how you helped Edward in the snow in his time of need. Well done!"

"Thank you sir," James replied. "But I'm just happy I helped."

...

Once the party was in full swing, Percy and James got the chance to talk together.

"Thanks for being a great friend, Percy." James said.

"And thanks for helping Edward today James. That makes you a great friend." Percy replied.

The two engines were glad of their friendship.


End file.
